1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a light emitting display device and a method for fabricating the same, in which defects caused by particle formed in fabrication of a light emitting diode display panel are prevented for improving fabrication efficiency and image display efficiency.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as image display devices used as monitors for personal computers, personal digital assistants, and various information devices, light weight and thin flat panel display devices are used mostly. In the flat display devices, liquid crystal display devices, light emitting display devices, plasma display devices, field emission display devices and so on are on the rise.
Of the flat display devices, the light emitting display device has a great contrast ratio owing to use of a light emitting display panel which emits a light for itself, enables fabrication of an super thin display device, and is easy to produce a motion picture owing to a response time period of a few microseconds μs.
According to this, active researches on AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) panel which is the light emitting display panel which emits a light for itself is being made recently. The AMOLED panel is provided with one substrate having a matrix of a plurality of pixels each with sub-pixels of 3 colors R, G, B, and the other substrate which capulates the substrate having the sub-pixels. Each of the sub-pixels has an organic field light emitting cell, and a cell driver for driving the light emitting cell independently. Along with this, active researches for dual panel type AMOLED panel are being made recently, in which the light emitting cells and the cell drivers are formed on different substrates respectively, and the substrates are bonded together to face each other.
However, since the light emitting display panel has at least one conductive metal layer, an inorganic insulating layer, and an organic substance layer deposited thereon in succession and patterned, the light emitting display panel has defects frequently due to lots of particle taken place in the deposition and patterning. In detail, if the conductive metal layer is formed on a substrate, the substrate having the conductive metal layer formed thereon thus is moved to another process line and passed through a process for forming an organic or inorganic layer. Because such processes are performed repetitively until completion of the light emitting display panel, lots of particles present on a surface where the inorganic insulating layer or the organic insulating layer is bonded to the conductive metal layer. Particularly, if the particle present between the organic substance layer and the conductive metal layer, it is liable that adhesive force can become poor due to the particle, or crack of the organic substance layer can take place. Along with this, since the conductive metal layers formed on opposite sides of the organic substance layer can be connected with the particle electrically to form a dark spot, reliability of the product can be impaired.